The invention relates to a machine tool comprising a machine frame, a first spindle arranged on the machine frame for accommodating a workpiece, a first carrier for first machining units which is arranged on the machine frame and can be moved relative to the machine frame in the direction of a first X axis transverse to a first spindle axis, wherein the first spindle and the first carrier can be moved relative to one another in the direction of a Z axis parallel to the first spindle axis, a second carrier for second machining units which is arranged on the machine frame, can be moved relative to the machine frame at least in the direction of a second X axis transverse to the first spindle axis and with which, in addition, varying second machining units can be moved into or out of a functional position associated with the workpiece in the main spindle in a transverse direction extending transversely to the second X axis and transversely to the Z axis, as well as an additional carrier for additional machining units which is arranged on the machine frame.
In the known solutions, a tool turret is, for example, associated with the workpiece held in the first spindle on each of its oppositely located sides so that machining can be carried out on oppositely located sides of the workpiece with each of these tool turrets.
Furthermore, an additional carrier is provided for further machining
The object underlying the invention is to improve a machine tool of the generic type in such manner that it offers optimum possibilities for the machining of workpieces on a front side of the workpiece and a rear side of the workpiece with a compact and inexpensive construction.